Don't Deserve Love
by JFACFanfic
Summary: AJ Lee has had her heart broken twice. She seems to have gave up on Love. At least until one man Can prove otherwise.
1. Heart Break

AJ was sitting in Daniel's Locker-room. She was waiting for her boyfriends arrival. Daniel wasn't the best boyfriend. But she loved him. She didn't know why, she just did. She had no reason to love him. Hell, If she were to dump him, she'd get a slap to the face. Or worse. Daniel had beaten her all the Time he felt she messed up. Which Was a lot. And tonight, he told Her that after she had cost him the championship she'd get a suprise. This wasn't good. She was just trembling and the Thought of what He had planned. She was praying that she wouldn't get beaten. She closed her eyes and Knelt down clasping her hands Saying prayers to herself. Which were disrupted by someone at the Door. She got up and opened it. "DANIEL YOU SON OF A- wait. You're Not Daniel." AJ shook her head at the mistaken CM Punk. Daniel Had just interfered in his match. "Sorry 'bout that." "Its fine. Danny does piss a lot of people off." He chuckled slighty. "Danny?" "Oh shit! I wasn't supposed to Tell anyone that! Oh! Please don't Tell him!" "Hey calm down. I won't. I plan on beating him up. Not Calling him Danny." She laughed and looked into his eyes. "Why are you with him?" "I don't know. Well... I love him." "No you Don't." She looked down. "Look AJ, Love is a crazy thing! And You'll know when you feel it. It'll make you do crazy things. And its obvious, that he doesn't Give a damn about you." "Look Phil I know you're my best friend but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." "You're being 'Loved' by the wrong guy." He used air quotes around Love. "If you ever leave him, come to me. That's the right thing." He winked and left. AJ knew of Phil's feelings. And she knew she felt a little bit the same. But still, Daniel Was her first love and that's all she cared about right now. -—- "YOURE BREAKING UP WITH ME!?" "AJ you're holding me back. Its better This way." He gave her a wicked Smile and left the ring. AJ was torn. Her heart. Broke Into millions of pieces. She broke down to her knees And cried. How could he do this? And why now? After everything She's done for him... Every feeling She had for Daniel quickly left Her heart, and were replaced By anger and revenge. Something Snapped inside of her. From being A delicate little girl, to being An outta control phychopath. She was gonna make him hurt. And it was gonna be bad. She knew That love stinks. But this, is Just rediculous. _ John was humming a song. He hadn't been this happy since he first Came to the WWE. He finally Divorced his ex wife Liz. It felt Great. He tried to make it work. But Liz was impossible. Now He felt free. And able to do anything. He was single. A bit lonely, but This gave him a chance to start over. After his huge mistake of choosing Liz over Mickie, he had Another chance. Another chance at Love. He didn't know who with. It Could be a diva, it could be a fan, hell it could be some chick he met at a bar. He didn't care. He Just wanted to be happy again. He Smiled at that thought. He was getting some coffee when one of his Good friends, Phil Brooks, came Up to him. "Hey John. You see what Happen?" "With what?" "With AJ and Daniel! They broke up publically. And AJ didn't take it so well." "Hey that's great, for you, not so Much for AJ. You think she's okay?" John was a caring person, he felt no woman should ever cry for anyone. "Forget that! I finally have a chance with her! This is great!" "Phil if you say so." "Yeah wooo!" He ran off to tell all His other co-workers. John chuckled as this happened. Phil seemed really happy. John never Seen him that happy over a girl. AJ was a good friend of Phils and John. John was happy for them. But deep inside he cared for her like A sister. So if Phil had to be the mister that messed with his Sister, he'd be a deadman. But then He wondered how Phil couldn't care That AJ just had her heart shattered Into millions of tiny pieces. He shrugged it off and drank his coffee.


	2. Conspiracy?

AJ was devastated. She cried all night after what Daniel had done. She needed comfort. She needed a friend. On the road, she only had 3 friends. She took out her cell and scrolled through her contact list. "Kaitlyn? No... Phil?... Nah... Daniel, Yeah Right. John?... Yeah." She dialed John's number. Kaitlyn and Phil were great friends but John and AJ were closer. "Hello?" "Hi John. Its me." "Hey AJ. What's up?" "Can you come over?" "AJ, I just got done with a work out and I am exhausted, just tired..." "Oh." She sighed wiping a tear. John could hear her sniffling quietly. He sighed and spoke, "I'll be there." He hung up and went to her hotel. They stayed at different hotels, Vince was weird about divas and superstars in the same hotel. He arrived quickly as he could. He knocked on the door gently. AJ opened the door. "Hey. AJ what's up cause I may of broke a few speed limits to get here. And ran a few stop signs. And stop lights. Oh just forget it, I was hauling ass. Now hurry cause its like-" He was caught off by a tight hug. AJ hugged him. When she was in a situation like this, John always held her. Its been a while since he has. He sighed and rubbed her back. She cried softly into his chest trying to not burst into tears. John held her and rested his chin on her head. "Its gonna be okay." She just lost it, she bursted into tears. Her eyes were completely swolen because of all the crying. "AJ, please don't cry." John hated to see a woman cry. He thought they didn't deserve to ever cry. "Please AJ." She tried stopping but it just made her sniffle more. "AJ stop." "But Daniel he.." "Hey! Daniel is out of your life. Enjoy it." "But I-" "AJ look at me." She looked into the pools of blue that were John's eyes. "You are an amazing girl. And Daniel doesn't deserve your tears. You deserve someone who will treat you right. Not break your heart in front of millions of people." AJ sniffled and nodded. "You okay?" "Yeah." After a while it was silent. AJ broke the silence to tell John something. "Can you just hold me." It wasn't a question. "Of course." He held her close and she closed her eyes. "Thanks John." "Anytime. What are friends for?" She smiled and hugged him tight. John hated seeing her like this. Daniel made her feel like crap and he just hoped that Phil had better intentions. -"Psst! Over here!" Paul Heyman shouted to Phil as they were in an empty parking lot. "Hey Heyman." "Hi Punk. Now look, I heard that Daniel and AJ broke up." "Yeah of course." "This is great! This will give you a chance to get the plan going." "Exactly. It better work. That Goody two shoes Cena is getting on my nerves." "Save it Punk. When this Is all over, you'll get to be in the spotlight. Not Cena, Not Orton. You." Phil smirked at the thought. "I like the sound of that." "I thought you would." Paul gave him that evil smile and they plotted away. What's going on?


	3. Trust

John was looking down at the photo that was framed in his hands. He ran his thumb over the engraved letters 'Love'. The surrounding of the engravement was mini cupids with bows and arrows. The memory danced into John's mind as he caressed the frame with his hands. For the photo, it killed him to look at it. But it was tempting. How could he have a photo like this and not look at it. All he thought about was this, and every time he looked at it, his heart crushed again. This photo was all he had left, she shattered his world. She was his world. The photo, John and his ex wife, Liz... ... ... AJ pulled on the beautiful necklace that Phil bought her. She never really had nice things like this growing up. She was baffled Phil even bought her the fine piece of jewelry. Honestly, she didn't think of Phil as boyfriend material at all throughout their entire friendship. If she had any feelings, ya know those kind of feelings, for one of her friends, it'd be John. She felt so wrong thinking about him in that way but it made her heart beat a thousand miles a minute. She even found herself daydreaming about him when he had a match. In that way, shed easily get excited. John owns her heart, but he doesn't know that. Not Kaitlyn, not Daniel, and definitely not Phil. When she's around him, she feels protected and delicate. She knew John just got out of a divorce, a divorce that just hasn't left John the same. Hell, she even wished some nights she were with John instead of Daniel. It did kinda throw her off when Phil asked her out. But now she knew that Phil would do his best to treat her right, he even promised. She could trust him... right? ... ... ... Phil grinned at AJ as she opened the door. They've been dating for a couple of weeks, and he knew she wasn't in a perfect state of mind. The whole Daniel thing really threw her off, and that was perfect. It would fit perfectly into his plan of 'earning' the spotlight. And if it meant breaking AJ's heart, ending a bogus friendship with Cena, and a heel turn, he was gonna do it. He was going to get to the top without lifting a finger. Phil put an arm around AJ's shoulder and escorted her to his rental. The date he had planned was going to be the most romantic date he could think of. Hopefully it would earn him a little more trust from AJ... ... ... John rubbed his swollen eyes and caught the last tear he felt under his thumb. He never cried, but it hurt too much for him. He fell in love with someone who only wanted his money, only wanted to say 'I slept with John Cena'. She wanted fame, and he was aware of that. That's the reason he broke it off. That's why it hurt so much. There wasn't any other woman who made him feel absolutely amazing, well except one. Deep inside of John, he had more than friend feelings for AJ. John was blinded by Liz to understand these feelings. Everytime he thinks of AJ that way, he pushes the feelings away thinking its just 'excitement' talking. Though John would never admit it, he likes AJ more than a friend. And if he had the chance, he'd be her night and shining armor. John heard his phone ring and he answered not checking the caller ID. "Hello?" John's voice cracked a bit from how he was crying earlier. "Hey John! Its me AJ. Me and Phil just had another date and I was wondering if you wanna hang out." John sighed and couldn't hide the slight sniffle in his reply. "AJ I'm really not in the mood.." AJ could hear the hurt in his voice. She knew he needed comfort, even though he'd never admit it. "I'm coming over." "AJ wait I -" Before he could even finish his sentence she hung up. She did that a lot to him. He should've at least seen that coming. John sighed and laid face down on the leather couch in his hotel room. ... ... ... AJ knocked on John's door after she had made her quickest way to his hotel room. "John! Come on." AJ heard a groan from the inside of the room and she chuckled. John opened the door and hoped she wouldn't notice his red swollen eyes. "John I - woah, have you been crying?" She noticed. John gave her a blank look and just sat on the couch. AJ sat next to him looking straight at his eyes. John looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "Sorry. You okay John? Don't seem like yourself." John shrugged and looked in a different direction. AJ took John's head and turned it to her. "Tell me." John sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry April.. I just don't like talking about it... this whole Liz thing just has me upset.. any other day I'd love to hang out..." AJ knew John wasn't in his best state. And he hasn't been his best since the divorce. But she was definitely going to drag him off somewhere tonight. "Sorry John, you're going." AJ grabbed John's hand before he could reply and they left the hotel.


	4. Sickening

John and AJ had a great time hanging out. Liz completely left John's mind throughout the time he spent with AJ. Even though he was forced, he was glad she made him. Hell, he was glad he didn't put up much of a fight. He didn't care that she freaking went all in control. It kinda, in a weird way, turned him on.

AJ was very happy. She had just made John go hang out and he had a good time. She could tell by that sweet smile of his. The way he laughed, the way he talked. But she began feeling guilty that she had a better time with John as a friend, than with Punk which was supposed to be romantic. AJ took that idea out of her head and the two made their way back to John's hotel room.

"Night AJ." "

Night John."

The two shared a smile and hugged each other goodbye. It had been a good day.. so far for AJ at least. AJ walked into her hotel room to find Phil sitting there on the couch. "Phil? What are you doing here?"

He stood up and tapped his foot, as if he actually showed some sign of jealousy.

"Where have you been?"

AJ gave him a look of confusement.

"What are you talking about?"

"TMZ reported that they saw you and Cena together."

AJ now knew why Phil was acting this way.

"We're just friends you know that."

"Do I? AJ I'm your boyfriend. It hurts when I see you with other guys. Friends or not."

Phil gave a phony puppy dog look. It was a sickening sight. As a good as an actor Phil was, he was terrible at being sad. How can anyone believe his act? Why did he think this was going to work?

"Oh Phil I'm sorry."

It worked.

"I'll make it up to you after RAW tomorrow.

" Phil gave a smile and wrapped his arms around her. He was going to have fun with this.


	5. A Wish Your Heart Makes

John thrusted into her deeply making her moan out. AJ ran her nails up and down his muscular back as they both climaxed... AJ jumped up as her alarm went off. Yep, she was having a wet dream. Plus, the dream was about her best friend John Cena.

Not her boyfriend Phil Brooks. AJ sighed and got out of bed. How could she keep dreaming like this? It was so inappropriate, but it kept happening. But then again, you can't control what you dream. If you could, she would be dreaming about what she was supposed to.

Why must her sleep put her in something she doesn't want to think about? And why must it always be John? Out of anyone in the whole entire world, she's dreaming about having sex with John Cena. Then again, most obsessed fan girls are having the same dream. But she wasn't obsessed with him. He was just her really good friend. An incredibly handsome gentleman friend.

There it goes again. Why must she think of John in that way? Why isn't she thinking of Phil in that way? Maybe she would later. She did have to make it up to him because of the little misunderstanding Phil had about her and John.

And she just planned to do whatever he wanted, that's what she did with Daniel when he was upset. Maybe Phil would be different though. Every guy she's been with was only for their pleasure. She's actually never been gone down on. Sure she's given them their side, but never nothing in return. They got what they wanted and treated her like crap.

Maybe Phil would give her a taste of pleasure. Show her that she did actually matter. Maybe she would actually fall deeply in love with him. Maybe he would be the one to get on one knee and propose. And then John would be the best man, he had to fall in place with this. AJ tilted her head looking into the mirror.

She was definitely going to do her best to make this work out. Even if it meant going a bit overboard with everything. This could actually be a second chance for her. This was going to get her attention from Phil and jealousy from Daniel. She was going to prove that he was hers, and only hers. AJ smiled innocently at her reflection. She then began humming a wedding song.

"He loves me... he loves not... he loves me..."

She tilted her head at the mirror.

"He loves me..."

She grinned and skipped off to the kitchen of her hotel room ready to start the day.

* * *

John looked at the time and rubbed his eyes. He was tired as hell. Plus, it was Monday night RAW tonight. He really didn't want to go. He actually just wanted to sleep face down on his bed until someone came to find him. He wanted to see who would care enough to actually not be able to go on with their day without him. A lot of people do.

But John knew that wasn't going to happen. He stood up and popped his knuckles before opening the curtains. The sun hit his face making him smile. It showed him that today was going to be a bright day. A little bit of a cliche, but he did believe in that kind of stuff. Especially fate.

That's why he couldn't be with Liz. He believed fate didn't allow it, so it somehow brought out the person she really was. Her real self, making him finally come to realization and divorce. Maybe fate just didn't want him with anyone. It was clear to him that he could never be with someone again.

Just because all girls interested didn't actually know him to begin with. How could he ever end up with anybody after such a horrible heart break. Why did fate do this to him? Why did it want him to suffer? And why did it do that to AJ? He thought that when Daniel broke her heart in two in front of millions.

But when Phil asked her out, he thought fate broke her heart for someone to fix it back. Someone to make it whole again. He was happy for her. But why did he have no happy path? He was a good person.

Why did fate give him such a crappy path to follow? And if it did, why hasn't it been kicking in? His fate probably hasn't even freaking started. John went to the TV and turned it on. Ugh TMZ; they always try to ruin his life.

Now, they had 'proof' that him and AJ were dating. Just some leaked photos of last night when they were hanging out. He even smiled at one of them as it brought him a memory of that night. One of the photos made AJ look absolutely gorgeous. He thought about her soft brown hair. Her petite little framed in his arms when she cried. The way she didn't care if people thought she was weird. Her little psychotic side that weirdly... but surely... turned him on.

When he first saw her that way, his cock was painfully biting into his jean shorts' zipper. He felt like she needed to be tamed. Like only one guy could do that. That night was the first night he had a sex dream about ANYONE. And oddly enough, it was about AJ.

Since then, he's had many sex dreams about her. Again, he only thought it was his excitement trying to do the talking.

* * *

AJ walked into Phil's hotel room barely getting in before getting slammed into the wall with a furious kiss. She could feel his stuble tickling her face. His tongue traveled her mouth and AJ didn't feel right. For some reason, Phil didn't give off a passionate vibe. More of a 'let's have sex' vibe.

Phil grabbed AJ's shirt quickly pulling it over her head. The bra fell as well in a matter of seconds. AJ felt him pulling her hair, not a good feeling though. Phil grabbed her pants and dropped them to the floor quickly. Her panties were removed with a quick flick of his hands. AJ felt his kiss getting deeper and more agressive.

She wanted to pull away, but she didn't want to be stupid. All she could hear was a zipper. Phil's pants she assumed. Phil grabbed his boxers and pants pulling them down to his mid thigh still fully dressed. He wasted no time and went into AJ.

He barely gave her time to adjust and started to pound into her. He couldn't describe the pleasure shooting throughout his body. It felt amazing to him, and her small frame supported the amazing feeling that he had. AJ couldn't feel anything. Phil was only giving pleasure to himself.

He was being selfish, she hardly felt anything. No passion, just a fucking that he wanted. She then felt his seed splash into her. She didn't even cum and he pulled out. His breathing heavy and tired out. He kissed her forehead and pulled his pants and boxers off.

Phil grabbed AJ's hair lightly and pulled her to his cock. AJ did what he wanted and sucked onto him slowly.

* * *

AJ sat on the couch with her bathrobe on. It was an unpleasant night. She didn't expect that from him. Hell, he didn't even look at her the whole time. Didn't he know that she really wanted this to work? AJ sighed and called John.

"Hello?"

"Hey John, its me AJ."

"Hey April, what's up?"

"I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Well I have this friend that has this boyfriend and he really didn't give her a satisfying night, if you know what I mean."

"Well, it shouldn't matter about the sex. It should matter if they both care about each other."

"Oh.. thanks John."

"Yeah.. let me know how that works out."

"Yeah I will. Another thing though, why do you think dreams just dream of anything?"

"I think that a dream is just your heart speaking out. Telling you that thats what it truly desires. A dream is a wish your heart makes."

"That's so cheesy John."

"Yeah I know. But that statement is usually true. Night April."

John hung up and AJ smiled.

'Do I really want him?'


End file.
